


Murder drabbles

by TheFluffyQuill



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Muuurderrr, SO, Yeeeaaah, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyQuill/pseuds/TheFluffyQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some murder cases for DR, feel free to use or change. Just credit me.</p><p>⚠ WARNING ⚠<br/>Gore and blood in this story. If you are not comftorable with this, go to a diffrent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Blood and gore are in these chapters. Do NOT complain to me when i have stated that this is not suitable for all viewers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh i forgot this...  
> Anyways, this is a little thing im doing. The pairs are randomly genorated sooo... There migjt be sime from game 1 and game 2.   
> Enjoy!~

Mahiru sighed as she slid a note under the chefs door. "This will work, it has to work. For, everyone who has suffered from him" She thought. She had slid a note to TeruTeru for him to meet her at the kitchen the night before the party. She hoped that this plan would work. Mahiru sat, waiting for the cook to arrive. The photographer held the camera tight, having a small knife behind it. Soon, the chef arrived to see the girl, "Ah! Miss, did you want to learn how to cook or..." Teruteru started to mumble to himslef. It was very clear that his mind was wondering. "Oh, I called you because It was... Saionji's birthday soon and I was wondering if you could.. Bake a cake for her..." She saie trying to convince the cook. "A cake? Why of course I could! What flavor? Blueberry, cherry, orange, vanilla," Teruteru thought of the white cake mix and how it would get...Mahiru fumbled wih the knife, waiting for the chef to turn. Teruteru snapped back "Is there a specific flavor she likes? She seems to like sweet things." Teruteru walked passed Mahiru as she said " Chocolate. She likes-" She then stabbed the chefs back with the knife she had hid behind the camera. "Wha...?' The chef said as the knife was pulled out. Mahiru kicked the chef down to plunge the knife right back in. Teruteru screamed as she repeatedly stabbed him. Mahiru's tie, camera, and dress were covered in blood. Mahiru kicked the victim. Then she cut the boys mouth in an "X" shape, and wrote on the wall with blood "SHUT UP." She dropped the knife, and fled the scene. She had quickly changed her clothes, wiped off her camera, and hid her blood stained clothes under her bed. Soon she would lay back down in her bed, and drifted off to sleep


End file.
